Fever Me
by Renex Fiagra
Summary: What happens when Roxas gets such a bad fever his life is in danger? Will Axel be able to take that pain away? Rated T for swearing and because people think that being gay is "mature"


Roxas opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. It was dripping with sweat. His body felt like ice but he was sweating like crazy. He tried sitting up but felt his head rush and thought he saw black for a moment. Lifting his arm he brushed his hair away from his face. I t stuck to his forehead the moment he moved again. Again, he tried to sit up. This time staying up he looked around.

The door knocked and some one called out his name. "Roxas?" the voice called out through his door. Roxas laid his hand on his head and sighed. He definitely had a fever. No doubt about that.

Grabbing onto his wall he hoisted himself up and leaned against it. His entire body felt like a noodle. "Come in" He tried yelling but it only came out in a weak squeal.

The person behind the door came in and smiled. "Good morning sunshine. How are you-" He paused once he saw how pale Roxas was. "Roxas?" The tall man walked over and put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. His shirt was drenched in sweat and his body was burning. "Wow! Roxas, you have a fever man."

Roxas felt like the room was spinning. He saw the outline of his lovers face; especially his bright blood read hair. Looking over to where his eyes were supposed to be he smiled. "I'm fine. It just got hot last night."

Said tall red head rolled his eyes at the blondes comment. "Yah and pigs are flying around the room Rox. Come on. You need to go back to bed, okay?" he joked as he turned to get him new dry clothes.

Roxas took a step forward but fell. He grabbed onto the red head's arm. "Axel please don't." He begged. "Siax is going to kill me if I don't go today. I already screwed up on the last mission."

Axel looked over to him in disbelief. "Roxas you are way too sick t go anywhere right now. I mean, just look at yourself. You look like you are about to fall over and pass out. Plus I'm worried about how high that fever of yours is." He said rummaging through Roxas' dresser for a new pair of pajamas.

"Axel I will be fine. Please I have to go. Everyone is counting on me." He said breathlessly. "I promise to go straight to bed after I get back. Please?" Roxas begged again.

Axel ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want him to go out today. Not when he looked the way he did now. "No. Nice try though. But you need to get better first." Picking up a shirt he handed it to him. Roxas looked over to him with a weak glare. "Don't even go there. You are not going anywhere." He said sternly.

Roxas glared at him as he helped him take off the damp shirt he was wearing. All he wanted was to help everyone. "Axel?' He asked in a weak voice.

"Ya buddy?"

"I'm sorry." He said looking down to the ground.

Axel looked down to him. He saw those teal blue eyes gloss over in pain. Roxas coughed so hard that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. "Roxas!" He called out. Roxas was still on the floor in a coughing spasm. After it subsided Roxas was panting hard. "That's it I'm going to go get Zexion." Axel said picking him up off the ground and laying him on the bed. "You stay here. Okay?"

Roxas nodded and watched Axel run out the door. Once he knew he was far enough away he got up and held onto the desk putting on his coat. "I'm sorry Axel…" He said aloud.

In the main room Siax was going through papers. He hardly even noticed Roxas walk in until he saw the boy in front of him "Roxas?" He questioned. The boy looked very sick. "What are you doing?"

Roxas gripped the table and pulled hi hood off. "I'm here for my mission sir." He said breathlessly.

Saix looked at him warily. He did not look well at all. "And you think you are ready?" he asked.

"Yes I feel fine. I just have a small cold. Please don't pay any mind." Roxas said before bowing.

Saix sighed and got up. "Okay today I need you to go to Halloween Town with Xigbar. You both will be inspecting the area for new heartless. If such things are sighted you are to eliminate them, understood?" He asked.

Roxas stayed silent in acknowledgment. "When are we to go sir?" Roxas asked.

He was answered by a man behind him. "Been waiting for you kiddo. Let's get this show on the road." He said dragging the blonde away and through a portal.

Siax rubbed his temples and watched them leave. "Just be careful with him Xigbar…"

In Halloween Town Roxas was doing worse. He could hardly walk let alone stand. His body felt so weak. Xigbar kept telling him to go home bur he refused to. Finally when they were done Xigbar opened the portal to home. He turned to Roxas and sighed. "You coming?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I think I will stay here for a bit. I need to cool my head." He said truthfully. His head was burning up and the nice cool fresh air helped him a bit. Xigbar nodded and left him alone. He wandered around until he could hardly stand anymore. His whole body hurt and his clothes were drenched again. Feeling dizzy he leaned against a tree. He felt really sick again. And now he regretted not listening to Axel for once. Slipping down to the ground he passed out.

Inside the castle Axel was checking all of the rooms. Roxas had snuck out. He had left him. With a hurt heart he ran into Siax's room. "Siax!" He called out. "Have you seen Roxas?" he asked.

Siax looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "He left hours ago to go on his mission. He should have been back by now. Why is he not here?"

"Roxas is really sick Siax! How could you let him go like that?" Axel yelled. It took him a moment to process what he had just heard. "Wait you said Roxas should have been back by now?"

"Yes. Xigbar came back and reported that he was going to stay behind a bit. But that was hours ago." He said cautiously.

Axel's eyes widened. "Where was he sent?" he barked.

"Last I heard he was in Halloween Town. But other than that I do not know." Siax sighed. "Bring him back Axel." Axel didn't wait to hear his last sentence he was already gone.

It was pouring down rain in Halloween Town. Axel could hardly see from the heavy amounts of rain falling. He started running up and down the pathways calling out Roxas' name. He searched everywhere for an hour until he came to the forest. Stopping at the gate he sighed. "Please be here…"

The ground sucked underneath his feet. Mud covered his coat in a thick layer now. "Roxas!" he called out. "ROXAS!" He ran down the pathway until some of the trees cleared up. "Roxas!" He froze when there was a coughing sound. Running toward the sound he found Roxas curled in a bawl next to a tree. "Roxas!" Axel flew to his side and picked him up. If it were possible his fever radiated through the leather coat he was in worse than that morning.

Axel shook Roxas in his arms. "Roxas come on buddy wake up." He called out to the unconscious form. "Roxas! Get up!" he yelled. There was no movement as Roxas lay limp in his arms. "Damnit." Axel yelled as he opened a portal to the castle. "Why didn't you just listen to me you idiot?"

Inside the castle Zexion was sitting on the couch with Demyx. He had a book in hand and was reading while listening intently to Demyx playing his sitar. He heard a warping sound and turned to see Axel and Roxas.

"What the hell Axel why are you covered in-" He paused when he noticed Roxas' limp form in his arms. "W-what happened?" Zexion yelled as he ran to him.

Axel shifted his weight to and sighed. "Roxas was sick this morning but still went out on his mission. I tried to stop him but he got away and now…" Axel's turned away. "Please Zexion I don't know how to take care of this."

Demyx had gotten up and was right next to him. He put his hand on Roxas' forehead and shot his hand back. "Damn that is not normal." He yelled.

Zexion put a hand on his forehead as well and paused. "Demyx go tell Vexen to clear off a table." He said in a shaken voice. "Axel come with me." He said as he ran down the halls. Axel ran after him and held Roxas tighter. "Axel we need to get that fever down it is not safe. He is in a serious condition now that it has gone up this high."

Axel froze. "What!" he yelled. "How bad?!" he called after Zexion.

"Don't just stand there you idiot. Move!" Zexion yelled.

Axel ran after him into his room. Vexen and Demyx were inside already readying an IV. Zexion ran over to his side of the room and frantically looked through some books. He turned to face Axel. "Get him on the table and but that IV in now!" he ordered. He ran over and opened some random cabinets. With a thermometer in he ran over but froze.

On the table Roxas had started to thrash around. His body was convulsing. Vexen grabbed his arms and held him down. "Forget his temperature we know it's too high. Get the IV in!" Vexen yelled. Zexion ran over and shoved it in. "Okay now put the remedy in!" Vexen yelled. Roxas kept jerking around as Zexion took a syringe and shot him with the remedy. Running over to the counter he grabbed a heart monitor and stuck pieces on Roxas' chest. A sudden beeping came and Vexen growled. "It's not going down!" he yelled out. The beeping came faster and everyone grew quiet. Steadily it slowed down to a low beep. The monitor read 41.5 C.

Zexion ran his hands through his sweaty hair gripping it tightly. "Damnit…" he started to cry. "I don't know what to do…."

Axel walked over and laid his hand on Roxas' chest. "Do you think…" he began. "What if I took some of the heat away?" he asked.

Zexion blinked. "That…just might work." He said with hope glimmering in his eyes. Axel put both of his hands on Roxas' flaming chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat in from of him. He felt Roxas' heart flutter. It was weak. Panicking he took in a deep breath and blew it out. The monitor beeped and Roxas' temperature went down. Smiling he did it again. Blowing out the monitor beeped again. "It's working!" Zexion yelled. He turned to Demyx. "Summon some water!" he said happily. "Vexen go to his forehead and cool that down!"

There was a now constant steady heart beat. Everyone sighed in relief and sat down. Roxas still was asleep on the table, now in a steady condition. Axel laughed as he looked at Roxas' face. It was still pale but not as much as before. "Thank god." He sighed.

Zexion chuckled. "Ya. Thank the gods that we have a flamer here. Everyone laughed and looked over to Roxas again. "I believe he needs a break from a few missions." He sighed.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Axel grinned. "I think I can wait to have a real heart fluttering inside me. Because what I feel with him is enough to last me a while."


End file.
